GadgetGuy's Journal
by Colly's Enny
Summary: A look into the mind of Marshall Flinkman


Title: The Gadget Guy's Journal Disclaimer: Marshall & Co. does not belong to me. See Creator-Abrams, J.J. (Source: Bad Robot and Touchstone) for more details. Spoilers: Season One and Two.eventually Season Three (sorry spoiler freebies! I will let you know when I reach each season) Thanks: To Evon for getting me started on this stuff. Jack Bristow of Alias Boards for being so responsive and encouraging me to write more. To Dark Nemesis for the original idea of doing a journal. And to the Secret Agent Fan site for all of the transcripts to cross-reference this stuff. And to Kevin Weissman, for creating a character so memorable that I would want to spend my time expanding on it. Ships: I think (as of now) that every ship will end up in here somewhere. Rating: I am going to go with PG-13 for now Of Note: This is a journal showing my portrayal of Marshall's POV of the series. I will try to get caught up as fast as I can, but my creative juices come in spurts, usually when I have no time to act on them. Due to the format of this fic, spoilers will be EVERYWHERE. I will try to warn you. Therefore, the first season will be 2001-2002, followed by the second season, 2002-2003, and the third season, 2003-2004 and so on. The entries will be by episode, so if you haven't seen that eppy yet, you will be advised not to read it. Also, if anyone knows of a place to get season three transcripts, I will love you forever. Feedback: Please, Please, Please!!! I am so insecure that I need your constant reassurance that I am (or am not) a good writer! Just kidding. In all seriousness though, it is very well accepted. Please send ALL comments to amelievaughn@aol.com  
  
Year One: 2001-2002  
  
Journal, I feel the striking need to start a journal. Something tells me that it might come in handy in the future months. Plus I feel that you might actually listen to what I have to say. I will hide you under my mattress, so that I won't forget where I put you this time. I am hoping for that "Princess and the Pea" effect. You know, that story where the Queen wants her son to find a wife, and she places a pea under 100 or so mattresses to see if the girl is a princess? I always liked that story. To me, it shows that no matter how small you can make something, someone will always be able to find it. Well, I'm off to meet with a recruiter for the CIA. Finally, my geeky years of being a computer nerd are paying off. Who knows? By the next time I am writing to you, I will be a top secret agent with the CIA! Very Colin Ferrell. But you know Al Pacino was also great in that movie. You just didn't see that ending coming. -Marshall J. Flinkman, Secret Agent Man Wannabe.  
  
May, 1997  
  
Journal, Well I made it! I am an official member of the Central Intelligence Agency! Well, its really a black-ops division called SD-6. My boss is a man named Arvin Sloane. He's okay as far as bosses go. The office is great! Its above a front company called Credit Dauphine. The front poses as a bank, so Mom thinks that her son is in charge of Digital Security. It kind of sucks having to hide all this from her, but it's the price I have to pay for serving my country. My official job title is Head of Op-Tech Engineering. I get to design the gadgets that the field agents use on their missions. There is this really nice girl that works there too. Her name is Sydney Bristow. She is one of the field agents. Her partner is Marcus Dixon. He's pretty nice too. Anyway, Sydney helped my out this morning with my key card. Sometimes the simplest gadgets can be the most complicated. I feel kinda bad for her though. Her mother died when she was little, and her father rarely ever speaks to her. My father died when I was young too, but I can't imagine what I would have done without my mother by my side. Side note: Sydney says that her father works at Jennings Aerospace. Try to make contact and get him to surprise her on her birthday. Well I gotta go, duty calls! -Marshall the CIA's Head Gadget Guy  
  
9.30.01-Truth Be Told  
  
Journal, Sorry it's been so long since my last entry. The truth is, I kinda forgot where I put you. I thought about doing one of those online diaries, but decided against it. Do you have any idea who can access those things? And then I thought about making a new one, but time just slipped by. Sloane has me working double shifts now that the new millenium is here. Today I designed a cigarette lighter; well it looks like one anyway. What it really does is scramble radio frequencies. It's pretty cool. It can disrupt any video for a four hundred and twenty-yard radius. The only bad thing about it is you can only get four minutes out of it. But I am working on that. I also designed a lipstick camera for Sydney. I am not completely satisfied with that either, it only takes forty-two pictures, and I would like to see it at forty-seven. Sydney and Dixon are going to use them on an op in Taiwan to acquire plans from a Vascar Mueller. Apparently this guy was some kind of nutty genius (but have you ever met a genius that wasn't a bit odd?) Well I need to go back into the office; Solace wants me on hand to survey the op. -Marshall, the guy who can't cram 47 pics into a tiny camera or knock out radio frequencies for more than 4 minutes. Maybe someday.  
  
Journal, The op in Taiwan was a success. However, we suffered a great loss. Sydney came home last night after the surprise birthday party we threw her to find her fiancé, a Daniel Hecht, slain in her bathtub. Is it just me, or does something not fit? Her fiancé was a pediatric cardiologist, and was not affiliated with any high-risk organizations. Nothing was taken from her house, either. Was it because of her? I am in fear for her and myself about now. She has taken a month of leave, but that is the max that she can take. Our prayers are with her now. Sloane wants me to work on some kind of something or another. Personally, I think he just wants to see me. Eww. -Marshall, grossed out by the boss  
  
10.07.01-So it Begins  
  
Journal, I saw Sydney today. This whole Danny thing has really taken its toll on her. You know, she's one of the only people I feel I can really talk to and be heard. Anyway, yesterday I knocked myself out with one of the gadgets that I have made up for today's mission. It's this little dot of Thorazine (I think) and I accidentally touched it and fell and hit my head on the edge of my desk. I definitely will have a scar. Sydney will use it to knock out Abul Hassien Navour in Moscow. It will make his unconscious for quite awhile. She will wear it in a ring. I have warned her not to touch it if at all possible. -Marshall, the man with a Band-Aid on the neck, not the best place.  
  
Journal, The mission in Moscow was a success. Sydney and Dixon brought back two encrypted disks that Sloane insisted I decode right away. All I have gotten so far is: Milovich Ivanov. Buckingham, Virginia." I believe that he is in possession of the seventh nuke from the Cold War. Apparently, he lives at 1936 Lake Road.  
  
Sydney called me from there. She went to find it as soon as possible. She said that it was a cemetery and there was a headstone with" Milovich Ivanov 1927-1974" on it. She dug down and found the bomb, ultimately setting it off. That was when she called. I had to process the information very quickly. I almost made the mistake of having her cut the blue-white wire. That would have been a disaster! Fortunately, the words of my old professor came to mind, "Make sure you know what you are dealing with before you act on it. The smallest mistake can often reap the worst of results." I had assumed that we were working with a double-paneled bomb. In the nick of time, I remembered to ask Sydney about it. It ended up being a single panel, and she needed to cut a blue wire instead. Boy am I glad I took that Cumulative Star Trek class! On another note, Sydney (and I) found out that her father (Jack Bristow) also works within the SD-6 division of the CIA. Hopefully, this will help undo the strain caused by her mother's death. -Marshall, the man who almost found out about Jack before Sydney did.  
  
Note: I hope to get Parity and A Broken Heart up later this week. Check back Monday or Tuesday. 


End file.
